


Differences

by legally_bi_20



Series: Polarity and Harmony [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: (Implied)Past Rape/Non-con, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cute, Demisexual Character(s), F/F, M/M, Multi, Sober! Angel, Threesome - M/M/M, Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), first story omg, this is basically me projecting myself onto him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legally_bi_20/pseuds/legally_bi_20
Summary: When Angel first came to the hotel, he honestly never planned on taking it seriously. I mean, who would? Redemption seemed far fetched.But after an incident with his boss, he decided to try to actually get better.He hasn't been completely sober in decades and everyone will see what their resident kinky spider is like not blitzed out of his mind or completely wasted.Let's just say there's a few reasons Val keeps him coked out.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Polarity and Harmony [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620052
Comments: 57
Kudos: 685





	1. Chapter 1

It was Husk and Alastor that noticed it first. Angel hadn’t flirted with either of them much recently and that in and of itself was a red flag. The kid was almost constantly offering his services, which they flat out refused every time. Another reason Husk and Alastor got along was their mutual dislike of those sorts of things, at least with people they weren’t close to. The difference being that Husk wasn’t completely averse the touch like Alastor was. At least with strangers.

Anyway. Husk noticed something was off with the spider a little after the kid started to actually try and go clean. I know. Shocker, right? But he seemed serious enough. The withdrawals totally fucked him up too. He tried hiding it but the way he shook and always looked sick weren’t hard to notice. Angel hid in his room for most of that phase, but Husk ran into him a few times in the hall or the kitchen. Thankfully having a drink or two at the bar helped him out.

Husk couldn’t fully understand why he felt so concerned for the kid at first. And he noticed Alastor acting up too. Being more fidgety then normal, which was saying something, since the guy couldn’t sit still worth a damn. His smile seemed a little more forced too. And whenever Alastor asked where Angel was and Husk told him he was still held up in his room, his smile would fall slightly then go right back to normal immediately after. It was getting weird to watch.

Husk and Alastor had an odd relationship. They weren’t exactly… just friends. But they wouldn’t call each other boyfriends either. Seemed silly to put that kind of label on it. They cared about each other and said, “I love you” and all that jazz. They just didn’t have a label.

But seeing Alastor react that way to Angel’s absence made Husk pause. While he knew neither of them actually hated the kid, he didn’t think Al would care that much about him. Husk was fond of the little spider, in a lovey kind of way surprisingly enough. Husk had come to terms with his own feelings for the spider and knew Alastor wouldn’t be very agreeable to anything. But seeing him look concerned or disappointed when Angel wasn’t around for days on end gave the cat some feeling… maybe hope? He wasn’t sure.

Speaking of Angel. The spider had finally come out of his room after at least a week of not leaving it. Clutching his pink HellPhone, he came down the stairs and surprisingly didn’t go straight to the bar. Instead he went to the front door, opened it and walked out, slamming it shut. Husk and Alastor both flinched at the sound and looked at each other.

“Did he look different to you?” Husk asked, going back to cleaning a glass absentmindedly. Alastor looked at him and tilted his head.

“Whatever do you mean, Husker dear?” Husk rolled his eyes a little at the pet name.

“I dunno. He looked… darker I guess,” he said. “Like his fur’s a different color. Not obnoxiously bright.”

Alastor nodded. “I suppose he appeared a little duller than normal.” He blinked. “His clothing was different as well, come to think of it. Less revealing.”

Husk snorted. “No way! You had to be seein’ shit, Al.” He laughed a little.

“Well,” Alastor said, tapping his chin in thought. “Maybe he’s still going through the withdrawals. I know it can make a person feel sensitive to temperature. Perhaps he’s just feeling a bit cold!” Husk considered it. That could make sense. He knew all too well what withdrawals felt like. He’d been cutting back the drinking since starting at the hotel and it had sucked when he first started.

“Maybe,” he responded. He put away the glasses and set them up to look nice before he started wiping down the counter. Alastor lifted his whiskey when he needed and took a few sips as a comfortable silence fell over them. As a couple hours went by, Charlie and Vaggie came into the lobby, both lounging on the sofas by the fireplace. Niffty ran through and dusted a few things here and there.

The door creaking open went almost unnoticed. But the smell of blood didn’t. Alastor looked up and saw a thin silhouette slip through the gap in the door before softly shutting it. As they tried to sneak up the stairs, he noticed the figure wasn’t limping or seem to be in any pain. So, it was safe to assume they were either really good at hiding it or the blood was someone else’s.

As the figure disappeared, Alastor turned back to Husk, who hadn’t noticed anything. He was busy reorganizing the bottles and glasses while humming a song he’d probably heard Alastor play once. His tail swished back and forth as he swayed to the music in his head. Alastor smiled softly at his lover and started playing the song in the air quietly.

Husk looked at him over his shoulder and smirked. The song was a bit raunchy for the older demon’s taste, but he knew Husk loved it. Getting to watch the feline sway his hips to the music was also a plus.

Alastor decided not to worry about the figure that had come through the door or the fact that Angel hadn’t come back yet. He’d leave the worry for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first hazbin fic!! is it good idk but its fun to write  
> notice me senpai?  
> I cant take full credit for the idea of a sober angel sadly  
> I give full credit for the inspiration for this to MrSickBeats on Wattpad  
> yall should read their radiodust stuff its awesome  
> I really hope i did this justice <3


	2. Chapter 2

Angel was surprised he managed to get through the lobby and up the stairs without being noticed. He really didn’t feel like explaining why he was covered in blood and that it wasn’t his. 

He ran into his room and closed the door, locking it before he tore off his jacket, gloves, skirt, and boots. The skirt was black, so it wasn’t as bad, but his jacket was mostly white. Damnit. Standing in his bathroom in just a pair of black panties and his socks made him feel really exposed so he pulled on a pair of shorts before he filled his sink with water and a little bleach. He started scrubbing at the blood, watching it start to come out of the fabric.

You’d think he would’ve learned not to wear white to a meeting with Val by now. If it wasn’t obvious, that meeting didn’t go too well. Val tried to convince him to start up the drugs again since he’d been “off his game” since going clean. It’s not Angel’s fault he’s not wired to fuck any and everything as a default. That’s why Val had gotten him on the drugs and alcohol in the first place. It fucked him up enough that he honestly didn’t care who or what he did.

Believe it or not, Angel was sober for the first decade of his afterlife. He hadn’t done the hardcore shit in life and just steered clear when he got to hell. He also didn’t go by Angel until Val hired him. He kept his human name, Anthony.

At some point, he ended up getting dragged to an after party by his sister Molly. Someone was offering free blow and he decided to try it out. He had had no idea what he snorted, but it got him hooked fast. It was some powerful stuff too. He ended up screwing a lot of the guys there, which he would’ve never done if he hadn’t been so fucked up. 

One guy had been an actor at the Porn Studio and told him to meet his boss because he was “such a good lay”. Still hopped up, he figured why not and went and met Valentino. One thing led to another and he was hired and given the name Angel Dust, since that was the drug that kept him high longest and more intensely. 

Val noticed that Angel was more uncomfortable when he was sober, so he kept him blitzed almost constantly. And it worked. He’s been Val’s best star for over fifty years. Which is why he was so pissed off when Angel decided to go clean. He’d yelled at him and threatened him and the hotel, saying that he’d destroy it and make him come back. 

The fight hadn’t lasted long. And now Angel needed to find a way to make sure Val didn’t try to come after anyone at the hotel. He didn’t know what he’d do if anyone got hurt because of him. 

He gave up scrubbing the stain and decided to let it soak in bleach water for a few hours. Hopefully that’d get it out. If it bleached the whole thing white, he would deal with it. He laid down on his bed in his thigh high socks and shorts. He felt… exposed. He grabbed a pink hoodie from near a pillow and pulled it on. Feeling better, he pulled the blankets over himself and decided to take a nap before checking the jacket. 

He knew he was going to start looking different now that the drugs were fully out of his system. He could already tell that his clothes were getting too big for him. He made a mental note to text Molly to bring his old clothes to the hotel.

He drifted to sleep as the exhaustion from the fight took over.

~

When Angel opened his eyes, he groaned at how blurry his vision was. He forgot how bad his eyesight was before. He got up and squinted at how his clothes fit. The shorts were baggy before, but they were tight around his butt and thighs now. And the hoodie was sliding off of one of his shoulders. He could tell he’d shrunk a good bit already too. 

He sighed and grabbed his phone, sending his sister a message to bring him some clothes and his old glasses if she had them. He tossed the piece of tech on his mattress and went to his bathroom where the jacket was still soaking in the sink. He pulled it out and wrung it dry a little. The pink stripes had been completely bleached out and it looked really crisp. Not bad. It was similar to some of the jackets he’d worn when he was alive. 

Sadly, it would be too big on him, like all his other clothes. He’ll get rid of them later. The only things he might be able to keep are his skirts. They’d be a bit long, but he could hem them.

A soft oink sound got his attention and he looked down at Fat Nuggets, who was jumping up at him. He smiled and bent down to pick up the little pig.

“Fat Nuggets! Did ya miss Daddy, baby?” he said in a baby-talk voice. He held the pig up to his face and giggled when it bumped his snout on his face. “Piggy kisses!”

He walked over to his bed and flopped down, hugging Fat Nuggets to his chest. He checked his phone and saw it was close to midnight. Figuring he could sleep for a bit longer before sneaking to the kitchens for breakfast, he laid down and cuddled Fat Nuggets.

He’ll have to confront everyone at some point. He couldn’t hide the changes for long. But for now, he could drift off into dreams filled with a certain deer and feline duo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Edit: I changed Angel's human name)  
> Oh my god i didn't think this would do well  
> Thank y'all omg  
> i was really excited after i finished this chapter so i put it up but i probably won't put up another till Fridayish  
> Again thank yall so much!! ❤❤❤


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad people like this  
> Here's the third part  
> Hope its at least interesting!!  
> ❤

Husk grumbled as he opened his eyes. He shifted slightly and felt Alastor’s arm tighten around his waist. The deer demon spooned him from behind, his taller form hugging Husk close as he continued to sleep. Husk smiled and slowly moved out of his grasp. Alastor slept like the dead, honestly, and it was cute to watch his ears twitch and his nose scrunch up as he moved away.

Husk chuckled at his lover and went about getting himself ready. He looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand and saw it was only 6:30, so he decided to forgo his hat and pulled on a pair of black pants. He brushed his fur and fixed his feathers before brushing his teeth. He looked at the bed and saw Alastor still sleeping, curled in a ball under the thick blankets. Husk smiled and pet Alastor’s head lightly before leaving. He shut the door quietly and made his way downstairs.

As he approached the kitchen, he saw the light was on and the smell of coffee was coming from inside. He was surprised anyone else was up yet. The only one he could think of that would be was Niffty, but she didn’t drink coffee.

He peeked into the room and saw a smallish demon standing at the coffee maker. They were shorter than Husk himself and ruffled from sleep. They had four sets of arms and white fur with pale pink heart shaped markings.

Husks eyes widened. He knew those markings anywhere. But how the fuck? Why was Angel so small? And light? His fur wasn’t the bright neon that he’d associated with the spider. It was a lighter pink shade and made the white fur stand out. The dark pink hoodie he wore was huge on him, baggy and long enough that it almost covered his black shorts. Looking at his legs, Husk blushed at seeing that some of his weight had just moved to his thighs, making them look plusher than before. They filled out the shorts well and the hoodie covered his ass so he couldn’t see if it had also filled out.

Husk’s face burned red as he snapped his eyes back up to Angel’s head. He was facing away from the cat and hadn’t noticed him yet. Angel’s little pet pig was running around his feet as he drank from his pink coffee mug. Husk quietly walked further into the kitchen and put a paw on the counter as he stood a few feet behind the spider. This close he noticed the height difference more. Angel only came up to his nose, maybe. It was cute. And his shoulder that was exposed had a few little heart marks in the fur along with some freckles.

Husk cleared his throat as he got his blush under control. Angel jumped slightly and spun around to look at him. And holy shit he was gorgeous. His hair fell over one of his eyes and had a slight curl to it. His cheeks were pink, and his mismatched eyes were still that bright neon color. They stood out against the white and pink in his fur and seemed to glow in comparison to the rest of his coloring.

Angel squeaked seeing Husker. He dropped his mug, but Husk was quick to catch it. Thankfully the coffee inside didn’t spill all over.

He looked up at him and blushed at the fact that Husk was taller than him now. The cat stared at him and Angel chuckled nervously.

“S-Sup, sugar? How’s it going?” he stuttered. He wasn’t really good at the flirting thing when he wasn’t high, so it felt really forced. Husk must’ve noticed it too.

“Cut the shit kid,” he said, crossing his arms. “What happened? Did ya piss somebody off? You look weird as shit.”

Angel flinched a little at Husk’s tone and turned back to his now cold coffee. “Nah, I didn’t,” he said, “Why do you care anyway?” He glared lightly at him as he crossed his lower arms and held his coffee in the first.

Husk rolled his eyes. “Why wouldn’t I, shithead?”

“Dunno. Last I knew, ya couldn’t stand me,” Angel mumbled. He curled into himself a little.

Husk flinched a bit at that. “Kid, I don’t hate you.” He reached out and softly touched his shoulder. “Ya just… you’re jokes make me uncomfortable.”

Angel looked up at him. “Sorry…” he said. “I didn’t mean to make ya uneasy or nothin’. It’s kinda parta my job, ya know?” He smiled lightly. “But, ya don’t gotta worry about that now.”

Husk looked at him confused. “What’s that supposed to mean, kid?”

“I quit yesterday.”

“Bullshit.”

“Truth, old man!” Angel smiled wide and giggled, missing the way Husk choked at the sound. “Val wanted me to get back on the blow to get back into the groove and I told him no. I wanna try to actually get betta. Maybe not completely but at least get off the drugs completely.”

“Holy shit.” Husk blinked at him in surprise. “That’s great, kid!” Husk said, smiling at Angel. He was proud of the spider for standing up for himself.

“Th-Thanks, Husky,” Angel said, blushing slightly.

“That doesn’t really explain why you’re lookin’ so different though,” Husk said, pointing at his body.

“Oh. Y-Yeah, that.” Angel looked down at himself. “I dunno why I look like this now. I looked like this before all the drugs and shit.”

“No shit. I figured you were on that shit as soon as you got here.”

“Nah. I was clean for about a decade before Val found me.” Angel shuddered at the memory. He didn’t like thinking about that. “I worked with my family down here, did sting ops and deals, helped my _nonno_ run everything till Pa got here.”

“How’d you get hooked on all that shit then?” Husk asked. Angel flinched and looked down and he knew he’d hit a nerve. “You don’t gotta tell me, kid.”

“At some point I will, swear it,” Angel said, “just not now. It was a… shitty time for me.” He cleared his throat and smiled up at the cat. “You owe me now, Husky!”

“What the fuck for?” Husk raised an eyebrow.

Angel giggled. “Ya made my coffee go cold. Now you gotta make me some more.” He winked and jumped to sit on the counter next to the machine. He waved his now empty cup playfully and Husk rolled his eyes.

“Fine. I ain’t makin’ it that super sugary way you do, though.”

“That’s fine. I preferred black before everything anyway.” Angel laughed at Husk’s surprised glance. “Shut up, just make my coffee dammit. And put at least a spoonful of sugar in it!"

Husk laughed and fake bowed at him, “Yes, your ladyship.”

“Fuck you.”

“Not interested, kid.”

“God damnit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> Nonno translates to "grandfather" in Italian  
> ~  
> I really hope people like this  
> Just a cute take on demons being sober!  
> Hopefully I'll post the next chapter in a few days  
> Love y'all!!❤


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter done so i figured i'd put it up now before i focus on the next few  
> I am sooooo happy people like this!  
> Enjoy y'all! ❤❤

An hour later, Angel ran up to his room. He made Husk promise not to tell anyone what happened until Molly could bring him his clothes. The cat agreed and watched the spider beam up at him before grabbing Fat Nuggets and running out of the room. He had to resist the urge to look at Angel’s ass as he bent over and blushed at the thought.

Alastor came into the kitchen, still wearing his long-sleeved red pajamas, as Husk made another cup of coffee. He handed it to the deer as he sat down at the counter. Alastor kissed him on his forehead in thanks and took a sip.

“Thank ya, cher,” he said. His voice was still a little deep from sleep and he didn’t have his radio filter over it, his natural Cajun accent coming through. The only people who heard him like this were Husk and Niffty. It made Husk feel special to know Alastor trusted him this much.

Husk blushed at the accent and smiled at him. “Ya welcome, Al,” he responded.

Alastor smirked at his blush and stood up from the stool and walked around the counter to stand in front of Husk. He set down his coffee and crowded him against the marble surface, leaning close to his face. “Wha’s the matta, cher? Ya lookin mighty red~” he said softly, accent thick as he teased his lover a little.

Husk could feel his face getting redder as Alastor spoke and choked. He looked to the side as a pair of hands rested on his hips. “You know what, jackass,” he grumbled, embarrassed by how much the Cajun accent was affecting him.

Alastor put a hand on Husk’s cheek and made him face him. He leaned in and pressed their lips together softly. He could feel Husk melt against him and wrap his arms around his neck as they deepened the kiss.

They pulled away before it got heated and looked into each other’s eyes. They smiled and laughed lightly together in bliss. They both knew they loved each other and felt that love in moments like this.

They separated and Alastor finished his coffee before they both went back to their room to change into their day clothes. Alastor decided to forgo his usual overcoat and rolled up his sleeves to show his forearms. Husk left his hat and bow tie and just put his cuffs on his ankles and his suspenders on.

Husk walked immediately to the bar when the went to the lobby, set on setting up the bottles and glasses for when the few tenants they had came down wanting a morning pick me up. Alastor went to the office to the side of the main room and went to work on a stack of paperwork.

A few hours went by uneventful. A few demons came down for their drinks then back to their rooms or sat by the fireplace to lounge out. Alastor got through most of the papers in the first hour and took a break to get a drink and talk to Husk before going back.

The main doors opening got Husk’s attention first. He looked up and saw a tall female spider demon with four arms and four legs walk in. She was colorful and Husk immediately knew who she was. Molly, Angel’s sister.

She had a bag in one set of hands and looked around until she saw Husk. She beamed and ran straight to the bar.

“Hello! Can ya help me out, hun? I’m lookin’ for my brotha, ya might know him. He’s a spida like me and his names Angel,” she said, her voice cheery and excited as she stared Husk down. He shrunk back slightly at her brightness and cheeriness. Damn she was loud. He could see the resemblance.

“Yeah. He’s in room 233, that’s on the second floor to the right,” he said. He went back to wiping down the counter as he heard her thank him and run to the elevator. He hoped Angel would come down soon so he could find out what was going on with him. He’d only been told the basic gist, he could tell, and there was more to it. He was concerned about him and wanted to make sure he was safe.

“Who was that?” Husk jumped at the sound of Charlie’s voice behind him. He turned to her, a paw gripping his chest.

“Jesus Christ, Princess, way to give someone a fucking heart attack!” he complained. Charlie apologized profusely as Vaggie just rolled her eyes next to her.

“Who was she, though? I’ve never seen her before,” Vaggie said suspiciously. Husk rolled his eyes at her. Of course, she’d be suspicious.

“She’s Angel’s sister.” Vaggie looked at him skeptically. “What? You think I’m lyin’? The resemblance was un-fucking-canny.”

“She did look a lot like him,” Charlie agreed. Vaggie sighed.

“Fine. I still don’t trust her. If she’s anything like Angel, I swear I’ll have an aneurism,” she grumbled.

Husk shook his head and went back to wiping down glasses. The two girls walked over the small loveseat near the fireplace. The lobby fell mostly quiet, save for the light chatter and the crackle of the fireplace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like where this story is going!  
> Leave a comment if you like and hope y'all have a good day!  
> ❤❤❤


	5. Chapter 5

Husk wondered what kind of clothes Angel would come down in. Probably some bright pink number. Something low cut and short. That wouldn’t surprise him.

He saw Molly run down the stairs and come straight to the bar. Oh boy.

“Hey, kitty cat!” she yelled, making him wince. “Angie said to get ya. I gotta go home so he wants ya to go help him out.” She smiled and walked to the doors and waved. “See ya, kitty!” she said, and walked out, shutting the door.

Husk furrowed his eyebrows. Why’d Angel want him? He shrugged and put down the glass and rag.

“I’m gonna take a break, Princess!” Charlie told him to come back in half an hour and Husk rolled his eyes. He walked around the bar and towards the stairs. It didn’t take long to get to the second floor and Angel’s room was at the end of the hall. 

He knocked on the door and heard some shuffling come from the other side. The door opened and his eyes widened. “Wow…”

Holy shit Angel looked really good. He had a pair of circle shaped, wire-frame glasses perched on his face and no makeup on, showing off the freckles on his cheeks. His usual outfit had been replaced with a fitted white blazer and black pinstripe pants. His fluff was covered with a white button-down shirt and a light pink tie. He had sensible white boots on his feet and light pink gloves. 

Angel’s cheeks flushed as Husk looked him up and down. “Is it that bad?” he asked timidly. He crossed his arms defensively. Molly had reassured him that he looked fine, good even. But it’d been years since he’d put these clothes on, so he wasn’t so sure. 

Husk looked back up at his face and quickly back peddled. “Shit, no, you look great! You clean up good, kid. N-Not that you didn’t look good before, it's just different,” he stuttered, his cheeks burning. Angel giggled at the veteran and smiled.

“Thanks, Husky. Means a lot.” He bit his lip shyly and looked down. “This feels a lot comfier for me honestly.”

“Really?” Husk raised an eyebrow. “I figured you liked showing off. Ya always did.” 

Angel blushed. “Yeah… That was mostly ‘cause of the drugs. Messed with my head a lot, made it easier to do stuff I wasn’t comfortable with.” He fidgeted and tugged at the bottom of his jacket. “Val liked it when I… ya know, ‘advertised’ my services. The sluttier, the better.” 

Husk furrowed his brows in concern and resisted the urge to hug the spider. He shook his head and cleared his throat. “Well, now ya don’t gotta worry about him anymore, kid. Ya got us to look out for you.” 

Angel smiled at him and Husk smiled back. “Now,” the cat said, “what’d you need me for, kid?”

“Oh yeah.” Angel perked up at that. “I wanted you to come downstairs with me so I could tell everyone what’s goin’ on.”

Husk raised a brow at him again. “Why me?”

“You’re the only one that won’t freak out. You’ve seen me already.”

“Oh shit. Right.” Husk mumbled. He almost forgot that.

Angel laughed at him, covering his mouth with one hand to hide a smirk. “Gettin’ forgetful in ya old age, Husky?” he joked. 

Husk glared at him. “Ya want my help or not, kid?”

Angel nodded and laughed nervously, his shoulders dropping as he wrung his hands nervously. “Guess it’s now or never, huh?”

Husk’s eyes softened and he sighed. “How do you wanna do this, kiddo?”

“Can I walk in behind ya? I’m short enough now that nobody will see me right away.” 

“Sure.” Husk tried not to think about how cute it was that Angel could hide behind him now.

Angel took a deep breath. “Alright. Let’s get this over with.” He shut his door and started walking down the hallway to the stairs, Husk following close behind him. His hands shook a little from nerves and he prepared himself for all the questions he’d be asked.

Angel took a deep breath and let Husk get in front of him as they got close to the lobby. _Here goes nothing_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, but we're getting closer to the reveal!  
> Hopefully i can upload the next chapter tomorrow!  
> After that I wont be able to upload anything until Friday or Saturday  
> Hope you guys liked this and Leave me a comment if you want!  
> Love y'all!!❤️❤️❤️❤️


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! This one's a doozey!  
> It took forever to write and I'm very proud of it  
> I'm gonna try to upload the next chapter soonish

Alastor had finished his paperwork a while ago and was sipping on a cup of coffee as he relaxed in the high-backed armchair by the fireplace. He watched Charlie and Vaggie laugh at something on one of their HellPhones. He’d never liked the little devices much. Too confusing. Too loud.

He checked his watch and sighed. He knew Husk had gone on a break a while ago and he still hadn’t returned. It’d been nearly half an hour. Granted that wasn’t very long for a break, but usually Husk spent them with Alastor, either reading together or snuggling on one of the sofas.

Alastor’s ears twitched as he heard footsteps coming from the stairs. He looked over and saw his lover sneaking down, headed straight to where everyone was seated. He seemed mildly tense, his tail swishing back and forth and his ears stood straight up. Alastor smiled wider as he came closer.

“Husker, my dear, there you are! I’d begun wondering where you’d snuck off to,” he said cheerfully, chuckling as Husk jumped at being spotted. The feline flushed and scratched the back of his head.

“Hey, Al,” he said. “I was just uh… helpin’ Angel with somethin’.”

Not that was a surprise. “I was unaware Angel had come back to the hotel.”

“Yeah. He didn’t get back till late last night.” Alastor raised an eyebrow at that. He wondered how Angel had managed to sneak in without them noticing.

“Well, what did he need your assistance with, dear? I can’t imagine it was anything tasteful, knowing him.” He heard Vaggie snicker across from him and Charlie smack her shoulder lightly.

Husk went to respond when a voice cut him off.

“It’s fine Husky. Let’em see.” A pink gloved hand touched Husk’s shoulder from behind and the feline moved to the side.

Oh. Oh my.

A small spider demon stood in front of them. Naturally curly hair covered one of their bright pink eyes, one black and one white. Their white fur had bits of pale pink throughout it, making the pink of their eyes seem to glow behind their circle wire-frame glasses. The suit they wore fit very well, the black blazer accentuating their waist and the pinstriped slacks made their legs look long and shapely. They had a light pink tie around their neck over the white button up shirt and a matching vest could be seen under the jacket. Their white boots had a slight heel and completed the outfit, making them look sophisticated and distinguished. They were _beautiful_.

“Holy shit! Angel?!” Vaggie yelled, jaw dropping. Alastor snapped out of whatever daze he’d been in and watched Vaggie and Charlie both freak out over the spider. Angel? That was Angel?

The spider blushed and Alastor tried not to choke at how adorable it looked. “Calm down, toots!” he said. “Sit down, then ya can ask me everything ya wanna ask, ‘kay?”

The girls agreed and sat back down on the loveseat as Husk sat on the arm of the chair Alastor sat in.

Angel took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “What do ya wanna know?”

“How the fuck did this happen?!” Vaggie asked, glaring at him suspiciously. “Who’d you piss off this time?”

Alastor felt Husk tense next to him and saw the cat glaring at the Latina. _Interesting_.

Angel flinched at the question and glared back at her. “I didn’t piss no one off!” He sighed, trying to figure out how to explain everything.

“Why do I not believe that?” Vaggie said sarcastically. Everyone jumped when Husk growled loudly.

“Maybe, if you shut the fuck up and listened to the kid, he could explain without you bitchin’ at him,” he said grumpily. Alastor’s eyebrows rose at his tone as Vaggie huffed in annoyance but went quiet.

Angel smiled at Husk. “Thanks, Husky.” He looked at his hands and sighed. “So. To start off, I wasn’t always a drugged-out slut. I didn’t start them hardcore till I was down here ‘bout ten years. Most I did when I was livin’ was weed and I was too busy helpin’ my family when I got here to get into anything else. I was second in command to my Pa when I was alive, so I was helpin’ with stings, hits, and all that shit. Me and my older brother worked together on a bunch of hits. One day, in the middle of a hit, everything goes to shit. I end up gettin’ shot and wake up down here. And I…” He paused. “I look like this.” He gestured to himself as Charlie gasped quietly.

“Bullshit,” Vaggie says. “No way. You were eight feet tall last time we saw you!”

Angel chuckled humorlessly. “Trust me, toots, I remember.”

Charlie looked at him curiously. “Well, how come you looked like you did before?”

Angel sighs. “I’m getting’ there,” he said. “After I wake up here, I go and find some of my family here. My _nonno_ was runnin’ things and welcomed me with open arms. I became his second and worked with him until my Pa, brother, and sister showed up. Pa took over and me and Ari became his right hands again. My sis never liked the mafia scene much, so she stayed back most of the time. One night, me and Ari are getting back from a hit and Molly comes rushin’ out the house and begs me to go to some after party with her. I wanted to say no, but she gave me the puppy eyes and I caved.” He laughed a little at the memory. “I could never say no to her. So, we go. It’s goin’ fine, I was mostly stickin’ to the corners and watchin’ Mol dance and have fun. Then, some schmutz comes over to me and asks if I wanted to snort a line. I figured ‘fuck it why not’ and…” He paused, closing his eyes as he takes a deep breath. Everyone looked at him concerned and he waves it off.

“It’s fine, just-“ he takes a shaky breath. “I don’t… I don’t remember much of what I did after that. I was so fucked up; I couldn’t even remember my name… It turned out the fucker had me do a sick combo of coke and PCP and I kinda went nuts. I just remember waking up in some guys bed not knowing where the fuck I was. He turned out to be one of the actors for the Porn Studio and said I was a ‘fucking awesome lay’,” He shuddered at the memory. “And that I should meet his boss. I was still a little high, so I agreed. We met up with Val at the studio and he had me do the ‘audition’ and gave me a job. Turned out, the PCP made me a lot more ‘agreeable’ and Val made sure to always keep me high as a kite. Not to mention it made me look a lot cooler. More appealin’, I guess…”

“What did you mean by 'agreeable', dear?” said Alastor, concern lacing his voice as the spider started to shake a little.

“It made it so I couldn’t stop him.” Angel squeezed his eyes shut at the memory. “H-He didn’t… he didn’t want his number one actor to trying to leave. So, he kept me so fucked up I didn’t care what they made me do.”

“Angel,” Charlie said softly. “Why did it make you so uncomfortable? I thought you liked your job?”

Angel winced. “Not really toots. I was just too fucked up to care.” He fiddled with the hem of his jacket. “I honestly don’t like that kinda thing as much as I advertised…”

Vaggie raised an eyebrow. “ _You_ don’t like screwing everything that moves? That’s surprising.” Charlie hit her arm at her tone. “What?! Its Angel! He always talks about sucking dick and getting paid to fuck!”

Angel looked down, crossing his lower arms and hugged himself with the top set. “Val taught me how to flirt when he hired me. He made me learn how to seduce people. Made it easier to pick up customers. I didn’t like doing stuff like that before then. I never really liked the idea of,” he shuddered, “screwin’ ‘round with random people.”

Charlie looked at him in sympathy and rubbed his arm in comfort. He smiled at her.

“I have one question, my dear,” said Alastor. “Are you planning to continue your ‘work’ now that you are no longer comfortable with it?”

Angel blushed and looked away. “Uh... About that...”

Husk groaned, “I thought you said you quit.”

“I did! I just didn't tell ya how it went.”

“Wait hold on. Husk, how did you know he quit?” Vaggie glared at him.

“I ran into the kid this morning. He told me a little bit of what happened but apparently not everything.” The cat glared at the spider in question and he raised an eyebrow. “What happened?”

“Uh well…” Angel scratched the back of his head. “I may or may not have gotten into a fight with Val…”

“You fucking what?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't mean to make Vaggie so mean  
> I really hope y'all liked this!  
> Leave a comment if you want and I hope you have a good day!  
> Love y'all!❤❤❤


	7. Chapter 7

Angel winced as Husk basically yelled at him.

“You fought Valentino?! What the hell were you thinking?” The feline looked both angry and concerned.

“Are you hurt, Angel?” Charlie asked, looking very worried at him.

Angel rolled his eyes. “I’m fine, Princess. We didn’t physically fight. I just… shot him a little.”

Husk glared at him. “Why the fuck did you shoot him?!”

“He threatened me and coulda killed me! What else was I supposed to do?!”

“Not shoot a fucking Overlord!” Now Vaggie was yelling.

“Why did he threaten you, Angel?” Alastor asked calmly.

Angel took a deep breath. “I told him I wanted to quit. He tried getting me to start using again, ‘cause I hadn’t been doin’ my job right. I told him no, so he threatened me.”

“What’d he say to you, kid?” Husk sounded more concerned than angry now. He watched Angel look away and glared at him. 

Angel sighed. “He grabbed my throat and said he’d _make_ me come back. Get rid of the hotel so I wouldn’t be able to come back here,” he said quietly, running a hand over his neck where Valentino had grabbed him. He shuddered. “He didn’t grab hard enough to bruise, though. And I had a gun in my jacket so I pulled it out and shot him a couple times so I could get away. I had to fight a couple of his guards, which didn’t go too well…”

Alastor went blank as Charlie fretted over Angel, wanting to make sure he wasn’t actually hurt. How dare he threaten Angel like that?! Alastor imagined all kinds of ways to get back at the roach Overlord. Maybe get rid of him all together. That’d be nice.

Husk nudged him in the shoulder, breaking his train of thought. He looked up at his lover who raised an eyebrow at him. Alastor waved him off, not wanting him to worry. Husk rolled his eyes.

Alastor studied Angel closely. His height and coloring were the most noticeable change. He was at least a full head shorter than Alastor himself and he wasn’t as bright as he was before. He still had the heart shaped markings in his fur from what he could tell. Now that Alastor thought of it he did look similar to the silhouette he’d seen sneak up the stairs the night before.

“Angel, dear,” he said, getting the spider’s attention. “About what time did you get in last night?”

“Uh.” Angel thought for a second. “Probably ‘round nine-ish, I think? Why?”

“I believe I saw you sneak upstairs,” Alastor said. “I smelled blood and saw a small figure sneak up the stairs. Was that you?”

Angel flushed red. “Oh. Y-Yeah, that was me. I didn’t think anyone saw me.”

“Good thing no one else did, my dear. You were practically covered in blood. I assume it was from Valentino and his guards?” Angel nodded. “Good. Wouldn’t want our favorite spider hurt, now would we.”

Angel face turned pink and Husk cut him off. “Al, can I talk to you for a minute?” The cat pulled him up and dragged him to his office and shut the door before glaring at him.

“The hell was that?”

“Whatever do you mean, my dear?”

“You were flirtin’ with the kid, Al!”

“I’m well aware of that.”

Husk looked at him confused. “I thought you didn’t feel that way about him?”

“It’s not that I _didn’t_ ,” Alastor said defensively. “I just didn’t realize what my feelings were until now.”

“And what are they?”

Alastor thought about it for a minute. He’d noticed how pretty the spider was when he first met him. Who wouldn’t? He was very pretty and brightly colored. His crude jokes were a little too much for Alastor but when they sat down and could have real conversations together, it was nice to talk to him. They had lived around the same time and actually had similar tastes in old music and books. He’d run into the arachnid in the kitchens as he made Jambalaya one night and had learned that Angel could cook as well. The next night the spider made an amazing Italian dish for everyone. It was nice seeing Angel look so proud of himself.

What Angel told them about his past had surprised him. He never really thought he would’ve been the type to be so serious. He knew that being a second in command for a Boss meant a lot. You had to be responsible for a lot of things and serious most of the time. Finding out how he got his job with Valentino had sent a rush of anger through the deer. Then finding out the Overlord had threatened him made him even more angry. He felt the urge to both comfort the spider and go find the roach to teach him a lesson.

There was only way he could think of to describe the feeling. He looked Husk in the eye and smiled softly.

“He makes me feel something only you have ever made me feel.” Husk’s eyes widened. Alastor continued, “He makes me feel the urge to protect him and keep him safe. He makes my chest feel tight and like he’s stolen the breath right from my lungs. I feel comfortable around him in a similar way to how comfortable I am with you.” He grabbed Husk’s paws and held them softly. “I suppose the best word for how I feel is the same word I would use to describe how I feel for you, dear.”

“Al…” Husk gasps at Alastor in shock. He knew how much it meant to Alastor that he could admit something like that. It had taken years for him to admit his feelings for Husk.

“Can ya tell me what word dat would be, cher?” Alastor let the radio filter drop as he leaned his forehead against Husk’s softly.

“’Love’,” Husk whispered. He smiled up at Alastor and chuckled. “You’re a sappy fucker, ya know that?”

“I know, cher,” Alastor laughed. “Now. How do ya wanna do dis?”

“We could try the flirtin’ thing. Kid didn’t seem to mind that much.” Husk smirked. “I know he gets flustered when he gets compliments.”

Alastor smiled wider. “I can do dat. Can't promise imma be as forward as ya, though. I ain't ready for all dat, yet.”

"That's fine, Al. You'll get there," Husk Bit his lip. “For now, though…” He wrapped his arms around Alastor’s neck. “That voice of yours has me all riled up. What ‘cha gonna do ‘bout that, Al~?”

Alastor growled lightly and lifted him by his thighs, making him wrap his legs around Alastor’s hips. “Well, I reckon I oughta help my little _minou_. How’s dat sound, cher?” he whispered in Husk’s ear, causing him to tremble slightly.

“God damnit, just kiss me you fucker.”

“ _Gladly._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> "Minou" translates to "kitty" in french  
> ~  
> Got a lil bit saucey at the end there boo  
> I've really glad people are liking this!  
> I'm hoping to publish the next chapter soon since I just need to tweak it a bit.  
> And hopefully uploads will get more frequent! (Prepare for the flirt game)  
> Thank y'all for reading! Leave a comment if you like and I hope you come back for more  
> Love y'all!❤❤


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a few weeks since Angel’s confrontation with Valentino. Surprisingly, the roach hadn’t tried to hurt anyone yet. Angel figured he would’ve done something by now. It made the spider jumpy, not knowing when the Overlord will strike.

The last few weeks had been interesting for the arachnid. Since he didn’t have his job anymore, he started helping Charlie out around the hotel. He cooked and baked for the guests and staff, helped Husk at the bar every now and then. He even helped Niffty clean if she needed the help.

Angel's new free time made his encounters with Husk more frequent, along with Alastor. He saw the deer in the kitchens frequently, either cooking himself or watching Angel as he prepared a meal. He made good conversation, talking about music from their respective time periods or old books they both loved. Angel told him stories about some stupid shit he did with his siblings when they were young, and Alastor seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say, watching him speak with undivided attention. He only got distracted if Charlie came looking for him wanting to discuss business. He’d apologize to Angel and smile before leaving with a wave. 

He took a turn from his usual departure one night when he grabbed one of Angel’s hands and brought it to his lips, kissing it. It made the spider’s cheeks flush bright pink as the deer winked at him before letting him go. As he left the kitchen, Angel could see the deer smiling smugly, like he’d won something.

There were a few incidents like that afterward. And not just Alastor. Husk started being really nice to him. Like talking to him when he’d get a drink at the bar or listening to his rambles after a long day. The most interesting moment was when Angel had been helping him stock the shelves behind the bar.

_~Flashback~_

_Angel had been reaching for a bottle on a high shelf. He was trying to help stock everything and needed to reorganize before putting things away. The shelf was just barely out of his reach, even on his toes._

_“Damnit, why’s everythin’ so high up?” he grumbled. He strained further to reach, but just barely grazed the bottle. He cursed his height as he huffed in defeat, standing flat on his feet as he crossed his arms and pouted. He wasn’t even that short!_

_“Need a hand, shorty?” Angel jumped at the voice and spun around, seeing Husk’s smirking face as the cat laughed at him. The spider groaned._

_“I’m not short, ya ass,” he grumbled._

_Husk raised an eyebrow. “Really now? Then why ya strugglin’, kid?”_

_Angel glared at him, cheeks flushing slightly. “’M not short. Ya shelves are just too high up…” he said quietly. Husk laughed and stepped closer._

_“Sure, kid.” He gestured to the shelves. “Want my help?”_

_Angel rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he said, turning back to the shelves in question, gesturing wildly, “I don’t get why you don’t just- WOAH!” Angel’s eye’s widened as he was lifted off of his feet._

_Husk chuckled. “You weight next to nothin’, kid,” he teased, “Need to put on some weight. I’m barely usin’ any strength to hold you up.” He maneuvered Angel so he was perched on Husk’s shoulders. His thighs framed Husk’s head as the cat laughed at the spider’s squeak of surprise at the movement. “Can you reach now, kid?”_

_“Holy shit, what the fuck?” Angel could feel his face burning as he was put on Husk’s shoulders. Having the cat’s head between his legs sent a shock up his spine. His clothed thighs were pressed against Husk’s fur and he could feel the heat through the fabric. Holy fuck. “Uh. Y-Yeah. Th-Thanks, Husky…”_

_As the spider went about reorganizing the bottles, he felt Husk dig he claws into his thigh just barely, grumbling, "_ мягкий _” under his breath. Angel’s breath hitched at the feeling, his cheeks burning further. He hoped Husk didn’t notice._

_After he finished, he told Husk to let him down. The cat set him back on his feet but didn’t let him go right away. He kept a firm grip on Angel’s hips before letting him go suddenly, catching himself. The larger demon asked if he needed anything else and before Angel could respond, Alastor came in and smiled brightly upon seeing them._

_“Husker, my dear, there you are! I was just looking for you,” he said, “I am terribly sorry, my dear Angel, but I need to steal him from you.” He grabbed Husk by the arm and dragged him out of the room before he could protest. Angel watched the two leave and felt the blush come back to his cheeks._

_What the hell was that about?_

_~End Flashback~_

The whole thing had confused Angel a lot. He knew he’d had a crush on both demons for a while, but when he realized they were together, he didn’t think anything would come of it. He resolved to ignore his feelings and at least try to be friends with them. He’d never had feeling like this towards anyone, both in life and death. He felt a tingle go up his spine when either of them touched him, whether it be a hand on his back or a brush of a hand. It made hiding his feelings feel like torture.

But now they were basically flirting with the spider and he didn’t know what to think. Why would they do that? Did… Did they feel the same?

Angel shook his head. No. No way. Why would two amazing demons like that want him? A former drug addict slash hooker.

Okay. Let’s say they do. If they like him back, why haven’t they just said so? Why couldn’t they just say it? Rather than confuse the poor arachnid.

Angel’s eyes widened. Did they think he didn’t want them back or something? I mean, yeah, he admits that the sexual aspect hadn’t come into play until more recently, but he’d liked them since meeting them. Not to mention it was getting to know the two demons that had made him feel that in the first place. He’s embarrassed to admit he had several _interesting_ dreams about the two…

Anyway. Angel needed to figure out a way to confront them. He thought for a minute when an idea came to mind. A mean one. He smirked.

Well. If they could play this flirt and tease game, so could he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> "мягкий" translates to "soft" in Russian  
> ~  
> Oh boy, watch out guys Angel's comin for you  
> I loved my little flashback scene and Husk speaking Russian is my jam  
> I really hope you guys like this  
> Leave a comment if ya like and I hope you come back for more!  
> Love y'all!!❤️❤️


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya they were gonna get more frequent!  
> Eyyy!  
> Enjoy, babes!❤

Husk and Alastor were in over their heads.

The little spider had clearly caught onto what they were doing and had started retaliating. And it was downright _evil_.

The former gangster had started wearing his sleep clothes when he cooked in the morning or lounged around during the day. That might not sound bad, but considering the spider liked to sleep in a pair of shorts and a loose sweater, it was pure torture for the cat and deer. The sweaters were big enough that they hung off of one of his shoulders and the shorts were tight and barely covered anything. That coupled with his hair ruffled from sleep and his glasses, he looked so adorable, it almost _hurt_.

He’d started being flirty with them again, too. Not in the overly sexual way he used to, but in a cute, sweet kind of way. He commented on how soft Husk’s fur was and how handsome Alastor’s smile was. It flustered both demons immensely.

When Angel saw Husk sitting by the fireplace one night, listening to Niffty rant to him, Charlie, and Vaggie about a particularly horrible mess a guest had made in their room, he saw his chance. Before he could talk himself out of it, he walked over to them.

Charlie saw him first. She waved at him, “Hey Angel! What’s up?”

He waved back. “Nothin’ much, toots. Just seein’ what you guys are you to.” 

“Niffty was just telling us about some messes she’s cleaned up around the hotel!”

“Nice. Mind if I listen in too?” Niffty excitedly agreed. She went back to her rambles as Angel walked to the loveseat Husk was sitting on and sat next to him. There was a little space between them as Angel settled on one end, curling into a ball comfortably. 

Husk couldn’t help but glance at the spider. Curling up made his sweater seem to almost swallow him, falling further off of his shoulder. It showed off his collar bone and the light dusting of freckles he had there like the ones across his cheeks. He looked so small in the large, black sweater, the sleeves long enough to cover all four hands. It covered the shorts he no doubt wore underneath. His legs had filled out since he went clean, having gained weight from eating more. His thighs were plush and looked soft to the touch. 

Husk shook himself. Damnit, he needed to stop staring before the kid caught him. He tried to listen to Niffty as she complained about how tenants needed to learn how to properly get out blood stains. He couldn’t help but look back over at Angel as the spider listened intently. He had his arm braced on his knee and his face in his hand. His glasses were large on his face, making it look rounder than it actually was. The circular shape made his eyes look big, the bright pink orbs glowing behind the lenses. 

God damnit, Husk couldn’t believe how soft he’d gotten. He blamed Alastor for that. The fucker loved to make him flustered, call him sweet names and whisper things to him when no one was around. Letting his accent slip through and lowering his voice always sent a shiver down Husk’s spine. He wondered how Angel would react to it. 

A soft pressure on his shoulder made him tense up. He looked over and saw Angel had fallen asleep, his head resting against his shoulder. _Oh_. 

Husk could hear the girls giggling at him and glared at them halfheartedly. They rolled their eyes before continuing their conversation, noticeably quieter now. 

Husk looked back down at the spider. He looked really peaceful like that. Husk decided to just let him sleep. He slowly maneuvered them, so Angel was curled against his side with his arm around the smaller demon. One of Angel’s hands curled up against his chest, tangled in his chest fur while his lower set wrapped around his stomach. His glasses were jostled so Husk carefully took them off and put them on the small table by the arm of the loveseat. 

Husk studied Angel’s face. He could see freckles lightly dusted his cheeks and the slight streaks of pink in the white of his hair. The curls fell in his face, covering his eyes as he slept. Husk couldn’t resist brushing them away with a claw. The kid really was beautiful. 

Husk could feel his eyes getting heavy. Maybe a nap wouldn’t be so bad. He leaned his cheek on Angel’s head and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

~

Alastor had been working for a few hours when he finally decided to take a break. Maybe get a cup of coffee. That sounded lovely.

He had tied his hair back at one point and taken off his coat. He sometimes questioned himself as to why he bothered with one when he was residing in Hell of all places. Oh well. 

He got up from behind his desk and walked out into the lobby. He went to the kitchens and made a nice, hot cup before returning, cup in hand. He sipped it as he walked to the fireplace, seeing the girls having a quiet conversation. He smiled widely at them. 

“Hello, my dears!” he greeted them. They all waved at him. “How have your evenings been?”

“Fine,” said Vaggie, “but I think your boys are enjoying theirs a lot more.”

Charlie elbowed her sharply as Niffty giggled. “Vaggie!”

”My what?” Alastor tilted his head in confusion. “What do you mean, dear?”

“Come on,” Vaggie pointed towards the opposite loveseat. “Look at them!”

Alastor looked over and saw possibly the cutest thing he’d ever seem in his entire existence. His lover and Angel were snuggled together as they both napped. They were wrapped around each other, Angel resting against Husk’s chest as the feline held him close. The spider was practically in his lap, curled in a ball against him. One of the spider’s hands was tangled in the cat’s fur and two others were wrapped tightly around his waist. He could hear a soft purring sound coming from Husk and they looked very relaxed as they slept.

Alastor’s smile softened. It was God damned _adorable_.

“Al.” Charlie got his attention, pulling his eyes from the cute scene before them. “Can I ask you something?” 

Alastor smiled wider. “Of course, dear,” He sat in the empty chair beside the loveseat the two cuddling demons resided on. “What would you like to ask me?”

Charlie looked at him critically, almost like she was studying him. Then she sighed and crossed her arms, a mildly concerned frown on her face. “What are your feelings towards Angel?” The question was quiet, as though to not disturb the two sleeping demons.

Alastor’s eyes widened minutely, his smile staying in place. “What do you mean ‘feelings’, Charlie?” He schooled his expression. “I have several feelings towards the spider, if that’s what you mean.”

Vaggie groaned, “She means whether or not you’re just pulling the kid along with all your flirty crap.”

“Oh. Right.” Alastor cleared his throat.

“Yeah! I mean I can’t imagine you’d do that to him, honestly! You seem to really like him! Husk too!” Niffty rambled a little, practically speaking at the speed of light. “Oh! You both like him!”

Alastor could feel his face begin to burn and coughed, willing it away. “Um. Yes. It would seem to be that way,” he sipped his coffee awkwardly. These kinds of conversations always made him uncomfortable. 

“Why don’t you just tell him? He clearly likes you guys too,” Charlie asked.

Alastor looked over at the cat and spider. “Husker nor I have ever been good at… emotional things, so to speak.” His smile softened. “It took me decades to admit to myself I had feelings towards Husker. Even longer to become comfortable enough to tell him.”

“So,” Charlie frowned, “are you just… scared to tell him?”

Alastor huffed at that, "'Scared’ isn’t quite the right term, Charlie dear. Though, it can be a bit intimidating to show these sorts of feelings.” Charlie and Vaggie looked at him in sympathy, knowing how that felt. “We just want say it at the right moment, I suppose.”

“And when will that be?” said Vaggie.

Alastor grinned. It was a soft, gentle thing, not one of his usual crazed grins. He looked at Husk and Angel with a warm look in his eye.

“Soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sons are disasters confirmed  
> Even I'm frustrated with their flirting 😂  
> I hope I'm doing good?  
> Leave a comment if ya like and I'll see ya on the next one!  
> Love y'all!!❤️❤️


	10. Chapter 10

Apparently, “soon” didn’t actually mean soon.

Nearly a month had gone by, and nothing happened. They still flirted back and forth but never actually sat down and talked about what was going on like adults. Charlie got Angel to tell her his feelings towards the other two and now he came to her and Vaggie when he got frustrated over it. 

“It ain't fuckin’ fair!” Angel groaned. “I try to use all the charm I perfected over the last 60 years and they both manage to undo it all and spin it on me! How the fuck?!” He threw himself on Charlie’s bed, yelling his frustrations at the ceiling. 

Vaggie was trying not to laugh her ass off as Charlie just sighed. This was getting sad to watch.

“I mean, what else can I do? I’ve tried everything!” He ran a pair of hands over his face, knocking his glasses askew.

“What if we helped you?” Charlie says, clasping her hands together. Angel and Vaggie looked at her skeptically. 

“How do you plan on doing that, Hun?” Vaggie asked. She put her hands on her hips. 

“I don’t know!” Charlie ran a hand through her hair. “Is there _anything_ you haven’t tried, Angel?”

Angel thought about it for a second then suddenly blushed furiously. He hid behind his hands. “ _Yes_...” he mumbled.

“Okay. Good,” Charlie smiled, “maybe we can help!” 

Angel’s face burned more, and he groaned, “I dunno, toots. It’s not… I ain’t done nothin’ like _that_ in a while.”

Charlie knew what he meant, and despite the color flushing on her cheeks, she was persistent. “I know. But this getting a little ridiculous.”

“A lot ridiculous,” Vaggie grumbled.

“I know!” Angel grumbled. He stared up at the ceiling. “I’m not _uncomfortable_ with the idea. It’s just been a while. What if I look stupid?”

“Angel,” Vaggie looked at him then, “Why would you look stupid? Seducing people used to be your job.”

“’Cause I didn’t _care_ about any o’them!” Angel sat up suddenly. “I care about Husky and Alastor and I don’t wanna scare ‘em off.” He looked away. His arms crossed over his chest and he spoke softly, “I don’t… look the same as I did before. I dunno. What if they don’t… like what I got to offer?”

Vaggie and Charlie looked at each other in surprise. They had no idea Angel was insecure about his body. They figured he’d always been confident about it. Then again, they didn’t really know much about him until recently, now did they. 

Charlie went to the bed and sat next to Angel. She put an arm around him and hugged him. “Angel, you’re so beautiful. If they don’t think that, I’ll smack them around myself!” she declared, getting a little chuckle from him.

“Yeah.” Vaggie sat on his other side. “If they say anything bad about you, I’ll teach them not to fuck with you.” Charlie glared at her and Angel laughed. “What?! I will! Nobody gets to say anything bad about him and get away with it.”

Angel laughed louder and smiled at the two of them. “Thank ya, toots. Ya can defend my honor later.” He stood up and spun to look back at them. “Right now, though. I need some help figuring out the best way to catch a cat and a deer a spider’s web~”

~

Alastor didn’t expect to run into Angel so early in the morning. The arachnid tended to sleep later on days he didn’t have to cook breakfast for everyone. Himself and Alastor traded off doing so every other day. So, when he saw the spider sitting on the kitchen counter by the coffee maker, wearing a large grey sweater, he was pleasantly surprised. 

“Ah! Good morning, my dear. I didn’t expect to see you awake at this hour.” Looking at the clock above the stove confirmed it was only about six o’clock. The deer hadn’t changed into his day clothing yet, believing he would be the only one up, staying in his red robe and pajamas.

Angel smiled at him, making the Radio Demons stomach do flips. “I’ve been up for a bit. Just figured I get some coffee goin’, Al.” He took a sip from his pink mug, the steam fogging up his glasses slightly. He looked back up as he lowered the cup. “Ya don’t mind, do ya?”

“Never could deny good coffee, dear.” Alastor smiled at him. He went to grab his mug from the cupboard when he saw it already sitting on the counter, full of hot coffee already. He raised an eyebrow at the spider.

Angel blushed a little. “Figured I could have it ready for ya. Since it’s your day to make breakfast.”

“Why thank you, Angel dear. That is very thoughtful of you.” He grabbed the mug and took a sip, relishing in the bitter and slightly sweet taste. He looked back at the spider, concealing his surprise. “I’m surprised you remember the way I take it.”

“Ya don’t put much in it, Al. Just a little suga. And Husky does the same, just adds a bit of milk too,” Angel said nonchalant. He took a long sip of his own coffee. “I’m just surprised ya don’t take it straight black, antlers.”

“I used to, dear,” Alastor chuckled. “Recently though, I’ve found I appreciate a little more sweetness in my coffee.”

“I wonder why,” Angel said, his cheeks flushing pink as he hid behind his mug.

“Probably ‘cause a certain spider’s been influencing him,” Husk’s voice cut through, making them both look towards the entrance to the kitchen. The winged demon was leaned against the doorframe, smirking at the two. They both looked like a couple of teenagers that got caught doing something they shouldn’t have. 

“Do I get my own cup too or am I not allowed?” the cat joked, walking over to sit on a stool at the counter. He was wearing a pair of red sleep pants and a white t-shirt, which honestly seemed odd since he usually walked around in just pants and suspenders. Whatever, it’s nobody else’s business.

“Oh shit. Yeah. Let me just-“ Angel jumped down from the counter and reached up into the cupboard for Husk’s black mug when he heard identical choked sounds come from the two men. He looked behind him and saw they had identical shocked looks, faces a little red. Angel looked down at himself and saw what had done it.

He’d forgone his shorts and socks, deciding to just wear the sweater. It usually hid the shorts anyway, so they hadn’t noticed until he moved off of the counter. Reaching up had caused his grey sweater to pull up slightly, showing a hint of the panties he wore underneath. They were a cheeky style that were mostly red satin and had a black lace trim. 

Husk and Alastor stared at Angel in shock. They watched the spider look at himself then back up at them before going back to reaching for the mug. He leaned up on his hooked toes, finally grabbing it. He put it down and set about making the coffee like nothing happened. The other two demons took the opportunity to collect themselves.

Angel turned back to them and handed the steaming cup to Husk. He grabbed his own and downed it then put the mug in the sick to be washed later. “As fun as this has been,” he said, “I’m gonna go nap till breakfast. Need my beauty sleep before I meet up with Mol for some shoppin'.” He yawned and stretched his arms up. The front of the panties showed, a tiny white bow on the top of the waistband. The choked sounds happened again, and Angel giggled. He looked at the two larger demons and smiled at their blushing faces. He leaned up and kissed Alastor’s cheek quickly before doing the same to Husk. “See ya later, boys~.”

As Angel walked out of the room, Husk and Alastor watched him leave, their eyes glued to his body as he swayed his hips purposefully. He waved at them and disappeared.

The deer and cat looked at each other. Their cheeks were tinted red and they both felt flustered beyond understanding. Not to mention _aroused_.

“ _Ебена мать_ …” Husk dropped his head on the table, burying his face in his arms. “That’s so not fair,” he groaned.

“ _Merde cette jolie araignée_.” Alastor ran a hand over his cheek and sighed shakily. He leaned against the counter and shook his head. “We gotta say somethin’ soon, cher. Dat little araignée is gettin’ bold as all hell.”

Husk looked up and glared at him half assed. “No shit, Sherlock,” he grumbled, frustrated. “What do we do though? It ain’t like we can just _ambush_ the kid.” He sipped his coffee slowly. “I mean, we could but I dunno how he’d react.”

“Nah,” Alastor said, “should be a special thin’.” He willed the blush to go away and set about washing the red and pink mugs in the sink. 

“It’s not like anyone’s gonna try and take him from us.” A pause. “ _Right_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> Translations:  
> "Ебена мать" means "Holy shit" in Russian  
> "Merde cette jolie araignée" means "Damn that pretty spider" in French  
> and "araignée" means spider  
> (i dont fully trust google translate but its what i got)  
> ~  
> Our boy gettin bold! Oof  
> I don't flirt so this feels awkward af to me I'm sorry😂  
> I hope y'all liked this though!!  
> Leave a comment if ya like and I hope you come back for more!  
> Love y'all!❤️


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*  
> I changed the rating let me explain.  
> Okay, I didn't tag this stuff before I wrote this chapter so I'm putting a warning here!  
> (i will also add tags when i upload this)  
> This chapter has some not explicit but fucked up stuff (i.e. *Rape Threats, Mentions of Past Rape, and Attempted Rape*)  
> So if this kinda stuff triggers you, PLEASE SKIP IT. I don't wanna hurt my baby readers! And even if this warning is too overblown or whatever, better safe then sorry!  
> I hope you enjoy it otherwise tho!  
> ❤️

Angel left for his little outing right after breakfast, saying he’d be back late that afternoon. Molly came to the hotel and the twins left to go shop around in the central part of the city. Hit up a few outlets, maybe get some food, what have ya. They planned on meeting with Cherri at the first store. Thankfully, she’d been kept in the loop on what Angel’s been going through, so she knew he’d be a bit more reserved than normal. No judgement, thankfully. That also meant she knew about his situation with Husk and Alastor. Oh, so much teasing.

Back to the point. See, none of that would be an issue if it weren’t for the fact that it was already late that night and neither spider sibling had come back to the hotel. They hadn’t heard anything from either of them and Angel always sent Charlie or Vaggie a text if he was going to be out later than planned. So, everyone started worrying. 

“What if he’s hurt? Oh, God, what if he’s dead?!” Charlie was panicking, pacing back and forth. “He’s so small now, he could get hurt so easy!” 

“I’m sure he’s fine, Hun,” Vaggie tried to calm her down, though she was worried herself. “He’s still a big demon, he’s just not a giant now.”

“Still! He’s weaker too,” Charlie kept arguing. Vaggie sighed. She watched her girlfriend continue to pace, biting her nails. She knew Angel could probably take care of himself, but Charlie wasn’t wrong. He was weaker, even if it wasn’t by much.

Husk was listening to them argue while he cleaned the bar. He was doing it absentmindedly, his thoughts on Angel. He could tell Alastor was worried about him too, based on how forced his smile seemed and how tense his shoulders were. The Radio Demon sipped from his glass of whiskey and stared off into space in deep thought. He really hoped Angel was alright. If he wasn’t, God help whoever was responsible.

The front doors slamming open made everyone look up. Oh shit, it was Molly and Cherri. They both looked beat up, covered in bruises and their clothes had splatters of blood on them. Cherri was practically carrying Molly as the spider girl looked like she could barely stand. Charlie rushed over with Vaggie.

“Oh my god! Are you guys ok?! What happened?” the blonde asked, helping Cherri get Molly to one of the sofas so she could lay down. 

Cherri winced as she fell back on the loveseat, clutching at her side. “We’re fine, but some bastards fuckin’ took Angie. They ambushed us and beat the shit outta me and Mol before taking him.”

“Cherri. Do you know who took Angel?” Vaggie asked. 

Cherri nodded, “Val. Val took him. He’s been off his rocker since Angie quit, been sayin’ some shit about takin’ back what’s his. He probably took him back to the studio.” 

A glass breaking startled everyone and they looked at the bar to see both Alastor and Husk looking positively _livid_. Alastor had gripped his glass so tightly it shattered in his hand and Husk’s wings were spread out as he snarled. Alastor’s eyes turned to radio dials and his smile twitched. Husk looked just as menacing, his own eyes turning into cat-like slits and his claws seemed sharper than before. Things started glowing red and yellow around them and Alastor snapped his fingers, making them both vanish in a cloud of black smoke. 

Vaggie and Charlie looked at each other. “Oh shit,” Vaggie mumbled. “This isn’t gonna end well.” Charlie nodded.

“With the threats that bastard was makin’ at Angie, I hope they fuckin’ kill him,” Cherri mumbled. Charlie and Vaggie looked at her worriedly.

“What did he say?” Charlie sounded afraid to ask.

Cherri looked at her and looked scared herself. “He said,” she paused, taking a deep breath. “He said he was gonna teach him not to say no to him ever again. That his best _toy_ wasn’t gonna disobey him without gettin’ punished.” She practically spat the word “toy”. “I know what he’s gonna do. Val don't get angry alot, and he was _pissed_... He's gonna hurt Angie bad.”

Charlie and Vaggie’s eyes widened and they looked at each other. Fuck. They could piece together what Cherri meant, and they really hoped that Alastor and Husk got to Angel before that happened.

~

Angel woke up groggily. His head was pounding, and his eyes blinked rapidly as he opened them. His vision was blurry as he looked around the dark room. He was laying on his back on a large bed covered in red sheets and pillows and the walls of the room had what looked like hearts all over them. He had to squint to see them but as soon as he realized what they were, his heart stopped. He was in Valentino’s bedroom! _Fuck_.

Panicking, Angel looked down at himself and realized his clothes were gone, except for his panties and socks. He tugged on his arms and realized the top pair were handcuffed to the headboard and the second and third were cuffed behind his back. His legs were bent and tied so he couldn't straighten them and the ropes connected to the cuffs on his wrists. A spreader bar kept his thighs spread. He tried to wiggle out of his bindings.

“How pathetic.” Angel startled at the voice, looking around frantically. He struggled harder to free himself when he heard a chuckle come from the darkness. “Oh, Angel Cakes. You know you ain’t getting out of that,” Valentino’s voice cut through as he stepped closer to the bed, laughing almost manically. “You left me. Nobody leaves me! You should know what I do when people try to leave, Angie~.” 

Angel flinched and his eyes widened as the Overlord got closer to him. He shook his head repeatedly and cried, “N-No no no, please! Val, come on, ya don’t gotta do this! Please!” 

“SHUT UP!” Valentino yelled, slapping him across the face. The Overlord grabbed Angel by the throat and tightened his grip, choking him. He snarled at the small spider, “YOU LEFT ME, YOU LITTLE BITCH! You disobeyed me and made me look weak.” Angel felt a claw at his hip. “You remember the punishment for disobeying me, don’t you Angel Cakes?” The claw hooked on the fabric of his panties and Angel sobbed as Valentino began pulling them down. The Overlord smiled sickeningly as he crouched over Angel’s trembling form. “Of course, you do. Should’ve just killed you when I had the chance last time. You useless little whor-“

“GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM!” A red glow surrounded Valentino and he was lifted into the air and thrown across the room. Angel coughed as the hand around his throat let go and he sobbed openly. He flinched as a claw touched his cheek.

“Hey. It’s okay kid. We got’cha. Not gonna hurt you,” Husk whispered softly, and Angel looked up at him. “Let me get you untied, okay?” Angel nodded and Husk used his claws to cut the cuffs and rope around his arms and legs and unattached the bar. Husk lifted him and held him bridal style before looking over at where Valentino landed. Alastor had him pinned against the wall with his magic and the roach struggled against it as he glared daggers at the deer demon. 

“You are going to regret _ever_ putting your filthy hands on him,” Alastor growled menacingly and used his powers to choke Valentino. The other Overlord struggled and spat at him.

“Fuck you!” he said. The magic tightened and he choked harshly.

“Al, I’m gonna take the kid back. Don’t do anything stupid,” Husk said. Angel felt woozy and clutched at the cat tighter. As a yellow glow surrounded the two, Alastor looked back at them and laughed evilly, his smile wide and crazed.

“Do not worry, my dear! I’ll be fine!” He turned back to Valentino, his smile falling and was replaced with a snarl as his eyes turned into radio dials and voodoo sigils floated around his head. “I can’t say the same for _**you**_ , however.” His antlers lengthened as he stepped closer to the other Overlord. He dug his claws into the roach’s torso and growled menacingly, _ **“Ǐ̶̞͚ ̴̙̇̒̑a̶̪͆̚m̶̼̯͐ ̶̫͉̑g̴͍͑ỏ̷̡͉̒i̶̡̜̒̓n̴̨͉͕͋͊g̴̫̹̮͆̋ ̴̢́̽t̴̬̩̞͘ò̶̳͚̗̄ ̸̻̉s̸̫̫͔̎ẖ̴̅ȯ̷̢̡ẅ̵̳̠̳͂̃ ̸͔̤̞̾̓͠y̷̛̪̽͑ó̸̼̄ǘ̸̜ ̵̛̯̦̈́͝ẇ̵͚h̶̹̱̔a̴̹͍̍̿t̵̨̫͊́̕ ̵̜̓̈́̚h̴̭̲̹̓͘͠ȃ̶̼̠̎p̴̤͖̃͆̀p̴̪͗̈e̴̘͂͗̿n̷̞̰̈́̃͠s̴͇̝̔̽ ̴͙͎̃w̷̛͎͝h̴̞̍e̴͕̍n̶̢͔͚̈́̌ ̴̳̿͛̅y̴̬͙̓̈o̷̖̓̔u̷̺̙̖͑̐̚ ̵̘̼͕̊̏t̷̺̳̋o̶͍͌̑͝ū̴̠̖͓c̸̫͠h̵͉̖̖̓̌ ̶̧̱̽w̷̡̫̰̕h̵͓̳́̐ă̶̩̳̥̓͘ț̷̺̒̾ ̸̨͇ȋ̶̲̠͍̈́͝s̵͎͓̈͐ ̵͇n̵̩̏̈́͑ǒ̴̘̚͠t̷̼̩̀͑̏ ̵̞́̇y̶̻̿̂͝ŏ̶̮̳̠̾ü̶̺̰̉̒ȓ̷̦s̸̲͈̯͒̑͠.”**_

Husk and Angel vanished just as they heard Valentino scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to murder Val while writing this 😂  
> I felt like this would fit Val's m.o. and it suits him and I like how it turned out  
> I hope y'all liked this plz don't kill me  
> Hopefully I'll have the last chapter finished either sunday or monday  
> Leave a comment if ya like and watch out for the last chapter!  
> Love y'all ❤️❤️


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND FINALLY  
> Smut!  
> This took a while to finish and it's not that great in my opinion but i tried!  
> Enjoy this fluffy and sexy disaster mess.  
> ❤❤❤❤❤

In a flash of yellow smoke, Husk and Angel appeared in the spider’s room. Husk laid him down on his bed and checked his wrists and legs. They were red and already had purple marks forming, the ropes having left lines in his skin. When he looked at the spider’s cheek where Valentino had hit him, it was red too and looked painful. He had bruises on his neck from where the Overlord choked him and tear tracks in his fur. 

“You okay, kid?” Husk asked softly, not wanting to scare him. Angel looked up at him.

“Y-Yeah. I-I’m good. He didn’t-“ He cut himself off as tears filled his eyes. “H-He didn’t touch me.”

Husk sighed in relief, “Good.” The cat grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a sweater from Angel’s closet and handed them to the spider. “Here. So you can cover up.”

Angel took them gratefully and Husk looked away as he stood up to put on the pants. Angel looked at the older demon. He was looking at the opposite side of the room and the door, almost like he was guarding the spider. He finished dressing and laid back on his bed. “Thanks, Husky,” he said, blushing a little.

“No problem, kid,” Husk turned back to him and smiled slightly. He wanted to hug the spider so badly, comfort him and keep him safe. He hated the thought of someone touching him the way Valentino had been. The cat thought about what he’d heard the Overlord saying before he’d yelled and froze. “Angel… has Val ever done anything like that to you before?” he whispered.

Angel’s eyes widened as he flinched at the question. That seemed to give it away and Husk’s eyes darkened, and he growled before standing up. “ _Я собираюсь чертовски убить его,_ ” he growled. He started glowing again and vanished, leaving Angel alone. 

~

Charlie, Vaggie, Niffty, Cherri and Molly all sat by the fireplace. Cherri and Molly sat on the loveseat and Molly had an icepack pressed against her head as she leaned against the cyclops. Niffty was sitting in the chair next to the loveseat and kicking her legs. Charlie was pacing back and forth, chewing on her nails as Vaggie tried to calm her down.

“Vaggie, what if they get hurt? What if he kills them?!” the Princess ranted, running her hands through her hair.

“Hun, you know how powerful Alastor is. They’ll be fine,” Vaggie sighed. She was just as worried, but she knew Alastor and Husk would bring Angel back. “We just need to wait. They’ll come back soon; I promise.”

A cloud of smoke startled them, and they saw Alastor and Husk appear covered in blood. It dripped from Husk’s claws and Alastor’s face was coated in it. “Fuckin hell, Al. Now I gotta get all this outta my pants,” Husk grumbled as Alastor just smiled and laughed. “Shut up. You’re covered too, you shithead.”

“Yes, but I don’t mind as much as you do, darling.” The radio demon snapped his fingers and his face was cleaned but his clothes remained soaked. Most of it was just on his coat sleeves and front, only a few stray drops on his shirt collar. “I am used to being coated in blood, dear.” He took off his overcoat and handed it to the cat.

“Don’t remind me,” Husk rolled his eyes, taking the coat. “I’m gonna go check on Angel and clean up.” He left the lobby and ran up the stairs.

Alastor finally looked over at the girls and Charlie ran over, hugging him. 

“Thank God you’re okay!” She squeezed him and pulled back, looking up at him. “What happened?! You guys just disappeared and came back covered in blood? Is Angel okay? Where is he?”

Alastor cut her off and laughed. “He’s fine, dear. Husker brought him back right after we found him. He is in his room, safe and sound.” Charlie sighed in relief.

Cherri glared at him. “What’d Val do to him? If he hurt him again, I swear to God I’ll kill the bastard!”

Alastor smiled wider. “It’s a little late for that threat, my dear. And he didn’t do what you're insinuating. Husker and I stopped him before he could.” 

Charlie looked at him and crossed her arms. “Did you kill him, Al?” He looked at her and raised an eyebrow in a kind of _what do you think_ gesture. She went silent for a minute and sighed. “…Good.”

Alastor smirked and bowed to them. “Now, if you don’t mind, I would appreciate it if I could go check up on our beloved spider.” He stood straight and snapped his fingers, vanishing in a puff of smoke.

He appeared outside of Angel’s room and knocked on the door softly. He didn’t want to scare the poor dear, especially not after what he’d just been through. He heard Angel’s voice yell for him to come in and he opened the door. Angel’s room was covered in different shades of pink and white. His bed had pink sheets and a black blanket that stood out. A white vanity sat in the corner near his closet and everything seemed very organized. 

Angel was leaning against a pile of fluffy pillows on his bed and Husk was sitting next to him as he rubbed an ointment into his bruises. The spider smiled as Alastor came closer. “Hey, Al,” he said softly, happy to see the deer. He’d gotten his glasses back and could actually see him thankfully.

“Angel dear, are you alright?” Alastor walked over and crouched in front of the spider. “I do hope you’re not hurt too badly.” Angel smiled at him. “I’m fine, Al. Nothin’ a good nap won’t fix.” He knew he’d be healed in a few days, so he wasn’t worried about the bruises.

Alastor reached up and ran a hand through Angel’s hair lightly, making the arachnid close his eyes and lean into it. “I’m glad you’re alright, my dear,” the deer said. “I’m sorry we weren’t there sooner.”

Angel opened his eyes and weakly glared at him. “It’s fine, Al. Ya stopped him. That’s what matters.” He grabbed Alastor’s hand and held it softly. “Thank you.”

“Don’t need to thank us, kid. Would’ve done it anyway,” Husk told him.

Angel raised a brow at them. “What did you guys do to him anyway?”

Husk sighed and Alastor laughed. “This fucker basically ripped him to shreds,” the cat grumbled, pointing at him. 

“Don’t pretend you didn’t get involved, Husker dear!”

“ _I_ didn’t tear him to _pieces_ , Al.”

“Yes, but you _did_ slash at him a good bit.”

Husk blushed. “Fucker deserved it,” he grumbled. Alastor rolled his eyes. “Either way, he won’t be hurting you ever again, Angel dear,” the deer reassured.

Angel stared at them in shock. “You… you guys actually killed him…?” he whispered. 

“Of course, we did! He hurt you and we couldn’t let him get away with that,” Alastor said. Husk nodded in agreement, going back to rubbing at Angel’s ankles.

“I just… I didn’t think ya cared that much…” Angel mumbled, his cheeks flushing slightly. The other two froze and looked at him in concern.

“Angel,” Husk said softly. “Why would you think we don’t care?”

Angel shrugged. “I dunno. I’m not… I’m not used to people caring about me gettin’ hurt.” He scratched the back of his head and sighed. “I’m not worth all that. Not special or anythin’. You guys are so powerful and I ain’t even strong enough to defend myself. And I’m not pretty or nothin’ so it’s not like ya helped ‘cause o’that. I’m just… me.” He looked down at himself and tried not to cry.

“Anthony Rango, that is the dumbest shit I’ve ever heard.” Angel looked up sharply at that and Husk was glaring at him and Alastor was looking away from him, fists clenched. Husk let go of his ankles and moved up the bed before pulling him into a crushing hug, holding him from behind. “The fuck does that mean. ‘Just you’?” he said, voice muffled by Angel’s hair. 

“Angel,” Alastor put a hand on his shoulder and used a clawed finger to tilt his face up to look at the deer demon. “You are absolutely beautiful. Why would you ever think otherwise?”

Angel shook a little and his eyes teared up. “C-Cause I was pretty before! I was tall and s-sexy and now I’m not. I’m short and chubby and clumsy and-“ He was cut off as a pair of lips pressed against his own. He gasped and whimpered, clutching at Alastor’s shoulders and waist as the Radio demon held his face in his hands. He could feel Husk press himself closer to his back, paws gripping his waist tighter. He closed his eyes and hesitantly pressed closer to the demon kissing him, running a hand up and into his red hair. Husk kissed the back of his neck and ran a paw up his torso.

Alastor pulled away and pressed his forehead against Angel’s softly. “Angel,” he whispered, Radio filter gone from his voice as he wiped away a tear from the spider’s cheek. “Ya got no idea how pretty ya are, cher.” Angel gasped at the accent and whined as Alastor started trailing kisses from his cheek down his neck. 

Husk growled behind him, “Fuckin’ hell kid, you’re goddamn gorgeous.” His voice was deep and already hoarse sounding as he pulled the spider against him. “You’re pretty and sweet and so _soft_.” He emphasized his point by grabbing plush hips and squeezing. 

Angel felt overwhelmed and tried not to moan as the two older demons caressed his body. He cried out as Husk bit the back of his neck lightly, his paws having traveled underneath his sweater and gripped his chest fluff. Alastor pulled the collar of the sweater over to expose his shoulder. He sucked marks into his flesh and dipped his hands down the back of Angel’s sweatpants, feeling the lace of his panties. 

Angel whimpered as Alastor whispered, “Can we show ya how pretty we think ya are, _mon ange_? How much we want ya?” He kissed Angel’s cheek as the spider trembled in their arms. He nodded frantically and let out a moan as Alastor pushed down his sweatpants and bit the side of his throat. He kicked them off and they moved so that Husk had him against his chest, his back against the mountain of pillows, while Al was kneeling between his legs.

Alastor pushed up his sweater and growled, seeing the red and black panties Angel had flashed at them that morning. They stood out against his white and pink fur and Alastor couldn’t resist rubbing a finger against the wetness at the front of the fabric. It made Angel moan out loud, his thighs trembling. 

“So sensitive, cher.” Alastor rubbed a little harder and groaned at the whine Angel let out. “Such a beauty.”

“Quit teasing the kid, Al. It’s just mean,” Husk reprimanded him and chuckled as the spider moaned again. Alastor rolled his eyes playfully. “Fine.” The deer leaned down and settled Angel’s legs over his shoulders. The younger demon trembled as Alastor’s breath hit him, lightly brushing his groin. Alastor ran his tongue over the front of his panties and Angel cried out. He did it again before pulling them to the side, exposing Angel’s dick and pussy to the air. He licked the wet flesh and groaned at the sweet taste. 

For once, Angel was grateful he had both because holy shit! Angel couldn’t stop the moans spilling from his lips as Alastor ate him out and Husk growled into his neck. “ _Блин, ты звучишь так мило_ ,” he mumbled, biting his exposed shoulder as Angel trembled and whined. The spider gripped Alastor’s antlers in one set of hands and the other grabbed the back of Husk’s neck. His dick twitched and leaked over his stomach.

“F-fuck please! A-Al, Husk please!” he moaned. Husk turned his face to the side and kissed him, making him gasp. Taking the chance, he pushed his tongue into the spider’s mouth and deepened the kiss. 

Alastor pulled away and growled. “ _Vous arrêtez ça_. I can’t hear his pretty noises.”

Husk looked at him and pulled away from Angel, a line of spit connecting their mouths as they panted. “Then fuckin’ make him louder,” he said back, pulling Angel back in and kissing him harder. Alastor groaned at the sight and dove back in, eating Angel out with renewed vigor. He moved his mouth from his opening to his dick, using a finger to rub his entrance. He sucked the tip into his mouth as he sank the finger into him.

Angel jolted at the feeling and broke the kiss, whining loudly as the finger started thrusting inside him. “F-Fuck!” He rolled his hips, taking the digit deeper and whimpering, “More, please!” He whined in disappointment as Alastor removed the finger before squealing in delight when he thrust two deep inside him. 

Alastor looked up at Angel and Husk, looking them both in the eyes. Without warning, he sucked Angel all the way into his mouth and thrust his fingers all the way inside him, pressing against his g-spot. Angel nearly screamed and came in his mouth. 

Husk growled and gripped Angel’s fluff in his claws as the spider trembled against him. He watched Alastor pull off and swallow the cum in his mouth before he grabbed the deer by the collar and pulled him up, kissing him harshly over Angel’s shoulder. They’re tongues tangled and Husk could taste Angel’s cum in Al's mouth, making him growl deep in his chest. Angel moaned between them, his dick and pussy twitching at the sight. Two hot, powerful demons making out and sharing the taste of his cum. _Holy shit_.

The two separated, panting as they felt Angel begin squirming between them. They looked down and nearly choked at the sight of Angel’s second pair of hands touching himself and the top pair squeezing his fluff. He had pulled off his panties and two fingers were thrusting in and out of his pussy as he whined at the feeling and the other hand was playing with his ass, thrusting fingers there as well.

“Jesus Christ, Angel,” Husk groaned, dropping his face onto his shoulder. He tightened his grip on the spider’s hip and grinded his clothed erection against his ass. “You’re gonna fuckin’ kill me.”

The deer demon nodded in agreement. He grabbed Angel’s second pair of hands and pulled them away, holding them as he grinded his own erection against the spider. “Too damn pretty, cher.”

Angel whimpered and tugged on their clothes. “P-Please! Wanna, wanna feel ya too. N-Need ya both in me! Please?” he begged. Both older demons looked at him and let go. Husk moved him to lay on the bed so the cat could undress. 

“Ya sure ya wanna do dis, cher?” Al asked, wanting to be sure. He pulled off his bowtie and unbuttoned his shirt as he spoke and exposed his scarred torso. Angel whined at the sight and nodded frantically. “Please!” he said, making grabbing motions with his hands at them. “Wanna, w-wanna be yours… please?”

Groaning, Alastor pulled his shirt all the way off, throwing it somewhere as he unfastened his slacks. Husk growled next to him, pulling his suspenders off of his shoulders and unbuttoning his pants. He shoved them down his hips and kicked them off, his barbed dick bouncing free with the action. It was thick and a good length, dark red and leaking. Alastor’s own cock was exposed as he too pulled his slack down and off. His was a little thinner than Husk’s but longer. 

Angel whimpered loudly and pulled his sweater off. He threw it across the room and ran his hands down his torso, two hands played with his chest fluff and the other two toyed with his entrances. Hearing the older demons groan at the sight made Angel giggle airily. He squeaked as a pair of clawed hands lifted him by the hips before he was straddling Alastor’s lap facing away from him, both sets of arms pinned behind his back. Husk knelt in front of him and lifted his legs, exposing both of his holes. 

“Jesus, fuck you’re wet,” Husk groaned before leaning down and licking from his ass to his clit. Angel shook and cried at the feeling, leaning against Alastor’s chest. The cat pulled away and looked up at him. “Ya think you’re stretched enough, kid?” he asked.

Angel nodded. “Please… I need it so bad, Husky, Al, please!” He begged and wiggled in their hold. His face was bright pink, the flush traveling down to his chest and his glasses were crooked. Alastor and Husk both groaned. Fucking _fuck_ , the spider was damn intoxicating. 

Alastor lifted Angel by the hips and lined his erection up with his asshole. He gently pushed inside, the tightness making him moan and Angel gasped at the feeling of being filled. As Al’s pelvis pressed against him, fully seated inside him, Angel looked at Husk and smiled. 

“Ya turn, Husky~” he whispered, wiggling his hips a little. Husk growled lowly and gripped his soft thighs tightly as he lined himself up with Angel’s pussy. He pressed forward and sunk deep into him in one stroke, making the spider moan loudly. He felt so full, holy shit! He adjusted to the feeling and gripped Husk’s shoulders and waist, pulling him closer and making the cat moan. “ _Move~_ ” he whined, using one hand to pull Alastor’s face closer to his neck. “I-I can take it. Please?”

The cat and deer locked eyes and Husk smirked as Alastor’s eyes glowed. His own flashed yellow and he looked back at the spider before growling. “You asked for it, babe,” he said before pulling almost all the way out. The spider whined as Alastor did the same before they both slammed back in, making him moan loudly. They alternated thrusting, setting a rough pace, fucking into his body deeply and making him moan and cry out in pleasure. 

Angel could feel another orgasm building and whimpered, “O-Oh fuck! I-I’m gonna cum! _Per favore, fammi venire, oh dio, fottere!_ ” His legs shook and he babbled as he felt a hand start to stoke his dick.

“Come on, cher. Cum for us,” Alastor stroked him and whispered in his ear, making the arachnid whine louder. “ _Soyez une bonne petite araignée et jouissez_.”

“ _Трахни да, малыш. Сперма по всему нам_ ,” Husk growled, thrusting harder as he could feel his own orgasm creeping up. Al was close too, the Radio demon’s antlers growing as he started losing control. Husk rubbed a claw against Angels clit as he and Alastor growled at the same time.

“Cum. **_Now_**.”

Angel’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he entire body shook as his orgasm hit. Cum splattered up his chest and both of his holes tightened around the cocks in them as the spider screamed in pleasure. He scratched his claws down Husk’s back and pulled on Alastor’s hair. The sudden tightness and pain made the other two demons groan in pleasure and they pushed deep inside the smaller demon before cumming deep in his holes. Alastor dug his teeth into the side of his throat and Husk did the same on the opposite shoulder, breaking the skin and marking him. They all shuddered and fell against each other, panting. 

“Holy shit,” Angel said, almost giggling. He felt floaty and full, held between the two demons he loved more than anything.

Sitting up finally, Husk and Alastor both pulled out slowly and watched their cum mix as it leaked down plush white thighs. They maneuvered to where Angel was held between them, his back against Husk’s chest and his face pressed to Alastor’s, their arms wrapped around each other. They laid in silence for a while, catching their breath. 

Angel sighed happily and snuggled closer to them. “Thank you,” he said softly. 

Husk chuckled, “Ain’t gotta thank us kid.”

“Yeah, cher,” Alastor agreed. “If anythin’, we should be thankin’ you.”

Angel snorted and looked up at them, smiling wide. “Am I just that good?” he asked jokingly. 

“Fucking hell, kid, I thought I was gonna pass out,” Husk teased, whispering in his ear and making him choke and blush furiously. The veteran laughed and hugged him tighter. “Can’t believe we waited this long.”

“Ya got no idea how hard it was not ta not just take ya ta bed, cher,” Alastor said, smiling softly.

“You were a total tease sometimes,” Husk agreed. “Like this morning. Flashin’ your little panties at us. And in our _colors_!”

Angel’s cheeks burned brighter, and he hid his face in Alastor’s chest as the deer laughed at him. “It’s not my fault! Ya kept teasin’ me too. Pickin’ me up and callin’ me names and shit.” He looked up at them and smirked. “Had to get ya back somehow. Charlie helped me with that one. Clearly, it worked.”

Alastor and Husk’s cheeks burned as the spider just laughed at them. Husk rolled his eyes and plucked Angel’s glasses of his face, ignoring his protests, and put them on the nightstand. “You’re a little shit,” he grumbled and kissed Angel’s cheek sweetly, making him squeal. 

“But ya love me,” Angel said playfully. Husk and Alastor looked at him softly before kissing his cheeks and forehead simultaneously. 

“O’course we do, cher,” Alastor said softly, pulling both demons closer. The spider squeaked and blushed. His gaze softened and he smiled at them. 

He kissed their faces. “I love you guys too,” he whispered. They cuddled closer together, content to never leave the bed or one another’s embrace. Feeling sleepy, Angel yawned, and he felt their arms tighten around him and as he drifted off to sleep, he snuggled deeper into their holds. He fell into a deep sleep feeling safe and warm for the first time in an extremely long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> *Translations*  
> French:  
> "mon ange" means "my angel"  
> "Vous arrêtez ça" means "You stop that"  
> "Soyez une bonne petite araignée et jouissez" means "Be a good little spider and cum"  
> Russian:  
> "Я собираюсь чертовски убить его" means "I'm going to fucking kill him"  
> "Блин, ты звучишь так мило" means "Damn, you sound so sweet"  
> "Трахни да, детка. Сперма на нас" means "Fuck yes, baby. Cum on us"  
> Italian:  
> "Per favore, fammi venire, oh dio, fottere" means "Please, let me come, oh god, fuck"  
> (again i don't trust google translate so plz don't yell at me, i am fragile)  
> ~  
> Writing smut has never been my strong suit but i tried!  
> I hope it was good!  
> I really really hope you guys enjoyed this story and I'm very glad it did this good!!  
> I've one little sequel planned so be on the lookout for it soon  
> Love y'all! See ya next time!❤️❤️❤️❤️

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Underneath The Cherry Blossom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818991) by [VenusHopeDreemur (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/VenusHopeDreemur)




End file.
